


"I want to see you in your uniform"

by basaltgrrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Military Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	"I want to see you in your uniform"

Title: "I want to see you in your uniform"  
Author: basaltgrrl  
For: kink_bingo square military/uniform

"Blimey!"  
"I feel silly.  Stop looking at me like that."  
"Nonsense.  You look great.  You look... tough."  
"I don't."  
"You do.  Mmmm... Now undo the button on your trousers..."


End file.
